


"Como caer inevitablemente enamorado de un idiota en 7 años" por Kageyama Tobio

by Chappylandia



Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, and volleyball, mentioned Tobio's family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio no tenía ningún interés en ninguna de las cosas maravillosas que pasaban en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con la excepción de un pequeño y ruidoso pelinaranja llamado Hinata Shouyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Como caer inevitablemente enamorado de un idiota en 7 años" por Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: "Como caer inevitablemente enamorado de un idiota en 7 años" por Kageyama Tobio. (Hogwarts AU)  
> Fandom: Haikyuu.  
> Pareja: KageHina.  
> Fecha: 10 de octubre de 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

*Primer año*

La selección no fue nada del otro mundo. Sus padres se habían mostrado increíblemente entusiasmados con la idea de que su único hijo fuera sorteado en una de las 4 casas que dividían Howgarts, con la especial esperanza de que quedara en su alma mater (Ravenclaw, para su madre, Slytherin, para su padre) y pudiera desarrollarse de buena manera dentro de ella.

El sombrero había puesto a Tobio en Slytherin (para alegría de su padre) y después de un par de meses dentro del castillo se había acostumbrado bien al aburrido ritmo de vida dentro del colegio.

Quizás lo único realmente "mágico" que había pasado en la vida de Tobio desde su entrada al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era la presencia de un ruidoso Gryffindor hijo de muggles que respondía al nombre de Hinata Shouyo.

"¡KAGEYAMA! ¡Te reto! ¡Una carrera hasta la torre de astronomía!"

Porque Tobio no tenía ningún interés en ninguna de las cosas maravillosas que pasaban en la escuela (como hijo de magos había vivido rodeado de maravillas desde su nacimiento, además, sus constantes problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros le habían impedido formar amigos cercanos dentro de su casa), pero su día podía considerarse como bueno con tan solo participar en una de esas competencias estúpidas que tenía con Hinata Shouyo. Especialmente si lograba ganarle al pelirrojo.

*Segundo año*

El volleyball era, en opinión de Tobio, el mejor invento que los muggles pudieron haber tenido jamás. Hinata le había explicado todas y cada una de las reglas y posiciones, cada una de las jugadas y él había mandado una lechuza a sus padres inmediatamente después, pidiéndoles libros sobre el deporte muggle (lo cual les había sorprendido a ambos, pues Tobio jamás se había mostrado interesado por nada que no se relacionara al quidditch antes).

La forma en la que Hinata había hablado de los partidos, de los saltos y los pases habían hecho que Tobio deseara aprender a jugar inmediatamente, por lo cual ambos estudiantes terminaron pidiendo permiso expreso a McGonagall para utilizar uno de los campos del castillo como cancha improvisada de volleyball durante todos los domingos de ese año y los que venían. Internamente, lo que más disfrutaba Tobio de esos juegos era la excusa para pasar la tarde de domingo con Hinata.

"¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts, Kageyama?"

"¿Mh? ¿No es un poco pronto para eso, idiota?"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero ¿Tienes algún sueño? ¡Yo quiero ser jugador profesional de volleyball!"

"¿De volleyball? Eres demasiado enano para eso."

"¡La altura no es lo más importante! ¡Sabes que puedo saltar!"

"Deberías pensar en un trabajo en el mundo mágico imbécil."

"¿Porque? ¡Podría traer el volleyball al mundo mágico! Kageyama ¿¡No sería grandioso!? ¿Irías a verme jugar, Kageyama?"

"¡Pon atención al saque, Hinata idiota!"

Tobio preferiría servir de alimento al calamar gigante antes que confesarle a Hinata su deseo de ir a verlo jugar a todos y cada uno de sus partidos.

*Tercer año*

Por primera vez en su historia, Tobio y Hinata compartían la mayoría de las clases juntos. Además de Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología (que Slytherins y Gryffindors parecían compartir por mandato del mismo Merlín), ambos chicos compartían Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

Si bien, Tobio había peleado por tomar estudios muggles (en su afán de conocer más sobre el volleyball y la vida de quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo), la promesa de Hinata de invitarlo a pasar el verano a su casa y explicarle todo lo que quisiera saber había hecho desistir al pelinegro de sus intenciones y lo había convencido de tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en su lugar.

Tobio jamás se había arrepentido más de algo en su vida.

"No me acercare a esa cosa, idiota."

"¡Kageyamaaa! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a cuidarlo!"

"¡Me morderá! ¡Es peligroso!"

La "peligrosa" criatura era un puffskein color naranja brillante que el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les había dado para criarlo como trabajo practico durante todo el año, lo cual se había convertido en una tortura para Tobio, a quien el pequeño animal no podía acercarse sin soltar un chillido aterrado y correr a esconderse entre los brazos de Hinata. Cabe decir que Tobio sentía exactamente la misma repulsión hacia el pobre animal.

"¡Solo acarícialo! ¡Vamos! Jamás confiara en ti si no lo haces."

"Si me muerde te matare, Hinata idiota"

"Si, si"

Tobio sintió a la pequeña criatura temblar indefensa en las manos de su amigo cuando colocó, con duda, uno de sus dedos en su peluda piel. El contacto era suave y cálido, pero el nerviosismo de Tobio no le permitía disfrutar del contacto con el animal tranquilamente. La mano de Hinata sobre la suya le hizo pegar un salto.

"Tranquilízate idiota ¿Cómo se supone que este pequeño lo haga si estas temblando? Solo tienes que moverte así..."

Siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba la mano del pelirrojo, Tobio pudo disfrutar de la sesión de caricias obligadas a su pequeña mascota, e incluso llegó a desarrollar un fuerte apego hacia el pequeño durante el resto del año. 

Al volver a casa durante el verano, Tobio había llevado consigo al pequeño "Sunny-chan" (nombre que, evidentemente, no fue dado por el pelinegro) y una invitación a pasar parte de las vacaciones en casa de la familia Hinata, además de una extraña sensación en el estómago que solo parecía estar presente cuando se encontraba con el pequeño Gryffindor.

*Cuarto año*

Oikawa Tooru se había convertido en el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Tobio había sido parte de la banca del equipo desde la mitad de su segundo año, y con la graduación de la mitad del equipo anterior se abría la oportunidad para los nuevos integrantes de tomar el puesto oficial durante los partidos. El principal problema era que Oikawa no parecía interesado en dejar que el menor participara.

"No voy a darte el puesto de buscador Tobio-chan"

"Puedo hacerlo, sé que soy el mejor."

"¡Oh! Pero que arrogante eres, mi pequeño Tobio-chan ¿qué te hace creer que eres mejor que yo para el puesto?"

"Si hubieras accedido a enseñarme...”

"Pero no lo hice ¿verdad?"

"Por favor Oikawa-san, déjame hacer la prueba para buscador"

"Ni muerto"

Al final se había necesitado la intervención de Iwaizumi Hajime (golpeador, y probablemente la única persona capaz de poner en ridículo a Oikawa en todo Hogwarts) para convencer al necio capitán de permitir a Tobio dar la prueba para buscador.

Sin embargo, Tobio no se sentía ni la mitad de seguro sobre sus habilidades como se había sentido cuando peleaba por la oportunidad con Oikawa.

"Es el mejor jugador de quidditch que he visto en mi vida"

"Tú eres el mejor jugador de quidditch que hay en el colegio, Tobio"

"¿Y que si fallo? ¿Y si no puedo verla? ¿Y si no puedo alcanzarla?"

"¿Eres estúpido? ¡Siempre puedes verla! ¡Parece que tienes un radar para encontrar la snitch! ¡Vas a ganarle al gran rey sin lugar a dudas!"

"'¿Gran Rey?"

"¡Claro! Dijiste que en tu equipo te llaman el "Rey de las Alturas" ¿cierto? ¡El rey solo le teme al gran rey, es evidente Tobio!"

"No estas ayudando, idiota"

"Yo sé que puedes hacerlo ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Yo estaré ahí ¿bien? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes lograrlo!"

La prueba había iniciado siendo un completo desastre. A pesar de los ánimos de Hinata, la experiencia y técnica de Oikawa eran impresionantes y aunque Tobio tenía un talento nato para volar, Oikawa seguía siendo evidentemente superior. Tobio estaba completamente seguro de que iba a perder.

"¡Hey, Kageyama! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese pequeño Gryffindor aquí?"

Tobio sintió un vuelco violento en el corazón al observar la cara sonrojada y el cabello despeinado de Hinata Shouyo en una de las gradas, rodeado por el pequeño montón de alumnos de Slytherin que habían asistido a presenciar las pruebas.

Hinata lo había ido a ver porque lo apoyaba, y eso fue todo lo que Tobio necesito para acelerar el vuelo de su escoba en las últimas pruebas y lograr vencer a Oikawa Tooru por apenas un segundo, cerrando una de sus manos alrededor de la snitch con la que practicaban. El equipo entero de quidditch de Slytherin observaba atónito el suceso.

"Tooru"

"¡No!"

El grito desesperado de Oikawa sacó de balance a Tobio, quien no había estado prestando atención a su rival en un buen rato. Iwaizumi se mantenía estoico.

"Dijiste que si te vencía lo dejarías jugar."

"¡Tobio es apenas un principiante! ¡Jamás ha jugado un partido oficial con Slytherin!"

"Y te ha vencido, ahora dale el maldito puesto y deja de quejarte, Capitán"

Oikawa Tooru comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia el pelinegro, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Por un horrible par de segundos, Tobio estaba seguro que iba a golpearlo, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue empujarle el hombro mientras le dedicaba un furioso murmullo.

"El puesto es tuyo, Tobio-chan"

En ese preciso momento, Kageyama Tobio sentía que no había nada que pudiera sentirse mejor que la certeza de ser el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. Unos minutos después, Tobio tuvo que corregirse, pues la forma en que Hinata Shouyo se colgó de su cuello en aquel abrazo para felicitarlo se había sentido infinitamente mejor.

*Quinto año*

"¡Muévete o se acabara la comida Tobio!"

"Sabes perfectamente que los elfos pondrán mas comida en cuanto se acabe, Shouyo idiota"

"¡No importa! ¡Eres lento!"

"Mira quien..."

"¿Hinata-kun?"

Yachi Hitoka estaba en Hufflepuff y era de su mismo curso, eso era casi todo lo que Tobio sabía de la chica. Además, claro, que era muy amiga de Shouyo.

"¡Oh, Yachi-chan!"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¡Claro!"

"Shouyo"

Shouyo miró a Tobio, una sonrisa de disculpa aflorando de sus labios.

"Te alcanzo en un rato, Tobio"

Con una sensación horrible en la garganta, Tobio siguió su camino.

Si bien Shouyo jamás había sido el prototipo de chico que atraía a las mujeres en el colegio, desde que regresaron de casa para el quinto año (después de un feliz verano que Shouyo había pasado en casa de Tobio, sorprendiéndose estúpidamente con cosas tan normales como los familiares y los fantasmas caseros) Tobio había notado una cierta tendencia de chicas que en otro momento jamás habría notado más conscientes de Shouyo, y de él mismo.

Tobio no podía considerarse amigo de Yachi, aunque era verdad que su amistad con Shouyo los había llevado a reunirse muchas veces en el pasado (incluso sin la presencia del pelirrojo, Yachi Hitoka era de carácter dulce y podía adaptarse a cualquier tema de conversación rápidamente, por lo que Tobio se había sorprendido a si mismo aceptando su presencia sin molestias), sin embargo no podía entender que tenía que decirle Yachi a Shouyo que no pudiera decirle con Tobio presente.

Y no pudo entenderlo esa misma tarde tampoco, pues Shouyo jamás llegó a la comida.

Días después, con la duda en la mente y tras un exhaustivo partido de volleyball en la pequeña cancha improvisada (a la que McGonagall había tenido la delicadeza de sumarle una red y divisiones, y que fue reuniendo a un grupo bastante notable de alumnos que se sentían atraídos al deporte), Tobio al fin pudo preguntarle a su mejor amigo sobre su conversación con la rubia.

"¡Ah! Quería saber si me quedaría para el baile de navidad de este año."

"¿Y vas a quedarte?"

"No lo sé ¿tú vas a quedarte?"

Tobio negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Mi madre odia que me quede en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones"

"Si, la mía también, y Natsu me odiara pero ¿sabes? ¡Es nuestro primer baile Tobio! ¿No quieres invitar a una linda chica?"

"No me interesa"

"¡Que frio, Kageyama-kun!"

"De todos modos ya te dije que no me quedaría, y tampoco deberías quedarte"

"¡Ah! ¿¡Porque no!?"

"Solo te distraerías"

El pelinegro estaba completamente consiente de la mirada confusa y acusadora que su compañero pelirrojo le estaba mandando, sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Había hablado sin pensar, y ahora Shouyo tenía todo el derecho a reclamarle.

"Eres extraño, Tobio"

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, idiota?"

"Solo lo eres"

No volvieron a conversar del tema nuevamente, sin embargo, cuando Tobio volvió de las vacaciones de navidad (con una pequeña estatua viviente en forma de dragón como regalo para el pelirrojo), lo primero que recibió fue la noticia (de voz de su compañero de cuarto, Tsukishima Kei) de que Hinata Shouyo había aparecido en el baile de navidad de ese año del brazo con Yachi Hitoka.

Si bien los partidos de volleyball de los domingos no sufrieron cambios, Tobio se encontró reduciendo gradualmente los momentos a solas con Shouyo el resto del año. Lo que más le afectó al Slytherin fue que Shouyo ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

*Sexto Año*

Con la graduación de Oikawa, Tobio había heredado el manto de capitán. Ahora que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se había vuelto lo principal en su vida (sumado a su terquedad de convertirse en jugador profesional de quidditch) le había valido muchísimo menos tiempo para ver a quien aún llamaba su "mejor amigo". Sin embargo a diferencia del año pasado, Shouyo parecía comenzar a notarlo.

"Me estas evitando"

"Imaginaciones tuyas"

"¡Deja de ser un idiota!"

Sus peleas, que en realidad aún en sus mejores tiempos jamás habían desaparecido, habían vuelto a su frecuencia original, pero aumentado en intensidad. Apenas podían pasar un día completo sin terminar utilizando los puños el uno contra el otro, y Tobio comenzaba a notar que sus compañeros y amigos (porque algunos de ellos se habían convertido, para sorpresa de Tobio, en verdaderos amigos) les lanzaban miradas preocupadas de tanto en tanto. Pero Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shouyo no podían soportar la tensión para siempre, y tuvieron que explotar. Que eligieran precisamente un domingo para hacerlo, había sido mala suerte.

"¡No sé qué te pasa! Te comportas como un imbécil Tobio ¿¡Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa conmigo!?"

"No te des tanta importancia a ti mismo, idiota. No es contigo"

"¡Por supuesto que es conmigo! ¡No tratas diferente a nadie más!"

"¡No tienes que gritarme, idiota!"

"¡Al parecer sí!"

Tobio estaba completamente enfadado, y eso no podía ser bueno. Los sentimientos confusos que Shouyo le provocaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, sumados a su reciente separación y sus constantes peleas lo tenían en un estado de alerta que lo ponía realmente irritable, y aquellos ojos cargados de reproche no le estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo.

"¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amigo? ¿Es eso? ¡Porque si eso quieres habla de una vez!"

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!"

"¡No necesitas decírmelo! ¡Ustedes Slytherin siempre se comportan así!"

"Oh no ¡No puedo creer que estés usando ese argumento idiota!"

"¿¡Porque ya no salimos juntos entonces!? ¡Han pasado meses desde la última vez que volamos juntos! Si eso no significa nada entonces yo..."

"¡No es posible que creas que un estúpido como tu es el centro de mi vida! ¡No te necesito!"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"¡No necesito de un molesto y estúpido Gryffindor que me esté diciendo que hacer, Hinata idiota!"

"¡Ah! ¿¡Entonces estarías mejor sin mí!?"

"¡Estaría increíblemente mejor sin ti!"

El golpe de la pelota estrellándose contra el estómago de Tobio lo hizo caer al suelo violentamente. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban centellando con furia y algo parecido al dolor, lo cual le hizo tragar en seco.

"Shou..."

"¡Yo también estaría mejor sin ti, estúpido Kageyama!"

Para el final de su sexto curso, Shouyo había vuelto a ser "Hinata" y Tobio se había convertido oficialmente en "Kageyama".

*Séptimo Año*

El primer año sin la presencia constante de Hinata al lado había vuelto a Tobio muchísimo más retraído de lo que era durante el primer curso. Slytherin había ganado la copa de Quidditch, sí, pero Gryffindor se había llevado la copa de las casas y Tobio no pudo dejar de pensar que si Hinata y él hubieran estado juntos como antes habrían tenido una doble celebración a lo grande.

Era la última noche que pasaría en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y Kageyama Tobio se encontró a si mismo caminando como un zombie hacia el improvisado campo de volleyball que McGonagall había construido por los deseos de dos niños inquietos. El sonido de una pelota botando llamó su atención.

"Sho... Hinata"

"Kageyama..."

Se observaron mutuamente en silencio, demasiado extraños para saber que decirse, demasiado alejados el uno del otro. Hasta que, sin aviso, Hinata había lanzado el balón a los brazos de Tobio.

"Lanza para mi"

"Debemos ir a empacar"

"Lanza para mí, Tobio"

Practicaron durante las siguientes 4 horas, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos en el pasto verde que rodeaba al castillo. Por primera vez desde que inició el año escolar, Tobio se encontraba sonriendo.

"Escuche que el equipo de Gales te mando una lechuza"

"Mh... quieren que sea su buscador la próxima temporada"

"¡Eso es increíble Tobio! ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"La próxima semana, con mis padres."

"¡Ah! Que bien, me encantaría despedirme de ellos..."

Compartieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno, hasta que el cielo comenzó a colorearse de tonos rosados y ambos chicos descubrieron que habían pasado la noche en vela.

"Debemos ir a empacar"

"Si... parece que fuera ayer cuando llegamos aquí ¿cierto, Tobio?"

"Si no has crecido ni un poco en 7 años, es normal que pienses eso"

"¡Por supuesto que he crecido idiota!"

Tobio soltó una risita, porque se sentía bien reír. Porque sabía que no hubiera podido vivir si se hubiera ido de Hogwarts sin reconciliarse con Hinata Shouyo.

"Hey, Tobio"

"¿Mh?"

"Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un par de años, pero no quiero que te enfades ¿bien?"

"Si no es una tontería no me enfadare, idiota"

"No es una tontería"

"Entonces deja de darle vueltas y dilo, Shouyo idiota"

"Bien"

Tobio observó curioso a su compañero, deteniéndose en su camino de regreso al castillo. Las mejillas de Shouyo estaban rojas y sus ojos castaños brillaban de una forma mágica con la luz de la madrugada. El pequeño Gryffindor dio un par de pasos hacia donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba y, tomando impulso como solo él sabía hacerlo, se elevó de un salto hasta que sus labios chocaron con los del Slytherin, provocando un incómodo contacto.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron lo que pareció un minuto eterno, casi sin respirar.

"Shou..."

"No quería irme sin decírtelo"

"¿Porque...?"

"Dijiste que no me necesitabas, pensé que había perdido cualquier tipo de oportunidad contigo"

"Eres un imbécil, Shouyo"

"¡Ah! ¡Tobio eres el peor enamoramiento del mundo! ¿¡Sabias eso!? Si vas a rechazarme solo tienes que... ¡!"

En su última noche en el colegio, mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en un abrazo y reclamaba sus labios por primera vez en su vida, Tobio supo que todo terminaría bien.

*Extra*

El departamento que el equipo nacional de Gales le había dado cuando decidió aceptar su oferta era pequeño, pero con un poco de magia habían logrado hacer que el montón de cosas que Shouyo se había empeñado en traer de casa entrara en él de forma que no aplastara a sus ocupantes. Shouyo sonrió, colgándose infantilmente del cuello de su novio.

"Natsu quiere visitarnos en verano"

"Necesitaremos un cuarto más grande"

"¡No es necesario! Puede dormir con nosotros"

"Me niego a dormir en la misma cama con dos de ustedes, tu dormirás en el sofá y yo dormiré con Natsu"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

En el día a día de Tobio, no había nada mejor, ni más maravilloso, que esas peleas y competencias estúpidas que tenía con Hinata Shouyo. Ese idiota del que había caído inevitablemente enamorado después de 7 años.


End file.
